


I Miss You, Sunshine

by Mualhani



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Busy Weeks, F/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, Sonny being a sweetheart, Work Schedules Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Behind the rain lies the sun, even if you can't see it.





	

> **"I never see you, I never see you, I never see you, I never see you anymore..."**

"Are you sure you can't just give the guy a good kick in the balls? I'm sure he'll start talking then."

Gentle, but tired laughter from the end of the line. _"Doll, it's a rule of thumb not to do that to another man. Just go on and eat without me, alright? I might not be home for a few more hours."_

Though the sound of his voice made you smile, the implication of another lonely night made your throat pull a little. You weren't selfish enough to get mad at Sonny over working hard, but it still didn't mean you didn't miss him with every ounce of your heart. Be that as it may, you wouldn't be the one to add extra stress to his shoulders; you wanted to lessen it.

"Okay, sweetie. The gnocchi will be waiting for you when you get home, just leave me some for breakfast, alright? I'll probably be gone before you get ready for work. Lilly said she's got some people she wants me to meet with."

There was a pause and you swore that you could hear the disappointment at missing another morning together. _"Knock 'em dead, farfallina. I love you."_

"I love you too, Sunshine. Goodnight."

_"Night."_

You hung up and slipped the phone back into your pajama pants, looking sadly at the table set out for two.

> **"Baby, can you be a little stronger? Baby, cause I need a little longer..."**

"You actually just missed her, Detective! She had to go see her new client earlier than expected, seeing as they sent her the wrong time. Last minute too. Did you want to wait for her? I don't think it'll take more than an hour."

Sonny offered the little redhead a kind smile. "Kendra, you're too sweet, you know that? I guess I cou--."

Phone vibrating in his pocket, he saw it was a text from Amanda about the condition of their rape victim in the hospital. Catatonic shock was never a good thing for anyone. Heaving a sigh, he rubbed at his eyes and handed the woman a white box; slipping the phone back in his coat pocket.

"Just make sure she gets those, alright? I'll shoot her a text later on."

Kendra took the box and snuck a peek inside when he was gone, giggling when she saw the freshly made cannolis inside. "She says the same thing about you, _Sunshine_."

> **"You're an earthly comfort, yet so divine, yet so divine..."**

"Monica, please? I can't come in today and it's raining out, so you guys will be slow. I just...I need a day away, okay? The extra pay will be under the table."

Rubbing your sore neck, an exhausted smile crossed your lips as the woman on the other end agreed; fully understanding your desire for a day off. The apartment was in complete disarray with clothes, empty food containers and some dishes that were pushing three days old now. Even your sweet, little guinea pig needed his cage cleaned and you just couldn't go another day with such chaos. It was enough not seeing Sonny, but the added clutter and weather was pushing you into a bad state of mind.

"Thank you, honey. Call me if you have any questions, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone, you got to your feet and started up the Bluetooth speaker; humming softly as you began to clean. With some luck, he might be home early this time, or on time.

You hoped, but even that was slim.

> **"I never see you anymore..."**

Rain had pretty much drenched Sonny down to the bone, but he couldn't care less about it. Crime may never rest, but it seemed to be relaxing today, which meant he was out of those doors before eight tonight. The last week had been nothing but pure hell and he was more than ready to bite the next perp in the throat that wouldn't cooperate, but that was for another day. When his Lieutenant gave him the green light to head home, it was more than he could ask for in that moment. He was out of there so fast that he had actually forgotten his umbrella, which he knew you would fuss over the second you saw him.

He was counting on it.

Upon the doors to the levator opening, Carisi was almost running down the hall, knowing that you had taken the day off; knowing that you had no where to be. That's why when he unlocked the front door and saw you kneading the dough for what looked to be dumplings, he simply scooped you up in his arms from behind and began peppering an array of kisses to your neck. You squealed and laughed from the chilly touch, but he didn't _care_ anymore.

"Sonny, did you forget your umbrella?! You could catch your death walking around like this!"

Gently, he turned you around to face him and beamed brightly, lips pressing against yours with a relieved sigh. He even went as far as to lift you off the ground, to which you hooked your arms around his neck and held on tight, uncaring of the cold seeping into your clothes. He pulled away for a moment to press his forehead to your own and peck sweetly at your lips once more, setting you down carefully.

"Non mi interessa, bambola...Ti ho appena perso." 

You felt warm tears brimming your eyelashes. As silly as it was, sometimes all a rough week needed to be turned around was the embrace of someone that both loved, and understood where you were coming from.

"I missed you too, Sunshine."

> **"Let me see you, let me see you, I never see you anymore..."**

**Author's Note:**

> I was listing to "You Suck, Charlie" and the feelings hit me. I've been watching SVU since I was a kid, but I figure it's time to post something. 
> 
> Also, Carisi is a damn lamb.
> 
> Farfallina: Little Butterfly 
> 
> Non mi interessa, bambola...Ti ho appena perso: I don't care, doll...I just missed you.


End file.
